Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Miley's a senior now, and she's ready to get over Shane Gray. But when her friend turns against her, and he turns against her friend, what will she decide to do? YEAHH! GIRL POWER! ...Hahaha! Um, Warning: Language? lol SHILEY MOE!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hokay, this is... yeah, just a oneshot lol. I was looking through my documents on my computer, deciding which ones to delete and such (1 Fact About Me: Almost every piece of technology I touch turns completely screwed. Like my computer! It is sloww and... just yeah) and... I came across this! Tada! lol. I remember writing this a very long time ago. It's real short, and I was like "Whoa! I actually finished this!" Because you know me, I just don't finish my frickn stories (NOOO). And so, yeah, here it is! Idk if it's that good. I don't remember where, why, or when I wrote this. But like most of my stories, it was probably based off of a couple of songs. And I was just in the mood.**

**You know, (LOL I said "you know") sometimes I get in a mood where i need to write about a certian thing. Or about a certain emotion. I guess this one... is what, idk, bitter? But yeah, I have other oneshots somewhere on my computer too. Idk if they're finished, lol, but I'll see. Actually, I'm too lazy to check. I might just go get some chocolate milk or eat some Banana Cream Pie ice cream. Hollly crap, that's good. You need to try it. omg. Anyway, I've enver really had Banana Cream Pie. But it sounds good. And the ice cream tastes good. So yeah!**

**I'm seriously thinking of rewriting/reposting Cotillion! It got SUCH good feedback! And I really loved it! A month or two ago, i was re-reading and fixing/deleting/adding some stuff. Of course, I changed Joe to Shane. I'm not even sure why that story was deleted. It wasn't Joe Jonas. It was Joe Gray! GOSH!**

**But for those who never got the chance to read Cotillion (CURSE YOU, DELETERS OF JONAS-RELATED STORIES!), it is about Miley, a girl who is NOT at ALL a girly girl, being forced to go to a (idk if it was full or half summer) summer cotillion! Well, her parents, like, hate her and her friends (although hate is quite a strong word), and they tootttally love her sister. So yeah. And so she goes and makes friends and her other friends are like "we miss youu" and she meets Shane and all that yadda yadda yadda. You know, my usual story. ...I've realized just today that most of my stories have no variety. o_o But anyway, my reviews for cotillion were BURNING UP. THE CHARTS. (idk if any of you guys got that, but i remember watching an old Jonas video and Kevin was talking about Burnin' Up and was all "and it's BURNING UP THE CHARTS" and Joe and Nick were like "..." But okay I need to stop getting off subject) So yeah. But I would have had changed some stuff and all, so it might confuse some of you old readers, and although it's boring, I suggest you read all you already read of that story, because much changed. lol. Um, yeah, now you can read this. ...**

--

"Never…," I whispered, another tear sliding down my cheek.

I swore, I _swore _that he would never break me like that again… But I knew, I should've _known_, it wasn't my choice, but his. And obviously, his choice was made.

"Miley, I didn't want to…"

I bit back a sob, "Save it, Shane. You never deserved a second chance. I guess the saying's true… Once a cheater, always a cheater."

He looked hurt, but no expression could _ever _describe how I was feeling.

--

"WAKE UP, Miley Stewart!" Mrs. Portling yelled from the board.

I snapped my head up and opened my eyes, blinking them to adjust to the light, "I- um…" I had no excuse… Well, no excuse that I wanted to tell.

Mrs. Portling just rolled her eyes, murmuring a quiet, "Mmmhm."

Okay, the scene before? Not a dream- or well, nightmare. I wish, but no. That was two years ago. When I was a naïve, little sophomore. A naïve, little, _broken-hearted _sophomore. But now? No, I was over it. I'm not a pretty, delicate cutie anymore. No, now, I am a hot, confident, lady.

I'm a senior. And maybe this is hard to believe, but after my biggest, hardest breakup- the one that you got to see a snippet of with Shane Gray- I didn't break down. I didn't break in general. I mean, I did- my heart did, and yes, I cried a _lot_- but I wasn't going to show it. I changed. From pretty to hot. From making guys blush to making guys drool.

I knew it. I wasn't afraid to admit it. Boys loved me. And in that pile that I didn't care to learn all of their names- Shane Gray. Yes, he saw me change from a cute sophomore to a matured hottie. And I saw everything. How he reacted, who he went out with- it's hard to admit, but I never really got over him. But this year? I'm a senior, and my goal is to move on from that boy and have the time of my life. Maybe even spend my year with a _man_. Not a boy. Not someone like Shane Gray.

Shane? He was history. Not to everyone else, but he is in my book. He's what you can call a… jerk, egotistical, self-absorbed elitist. But, it's much easier to call him a player. Yes, we went out. I'm not even sure it could be called 'going-out'. Not that our relationship wasn't worth the title, it was so much more. Well, to me. I don't know if he felt the same way, I might have been reading his eyes wrong. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked into mine, or when they turned lighter after we kissed. I don't know, maybe I was going insane.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing me to jump up and run out of the room- just like I did at the end of every school day. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"You still going to Shane's party?" Lilly questioned already packed up and waiting at my locker- where most of my other friends were packing, too.

I shrugged, beginning to pack up too, "Maybe."

"Please, go!" Mitchie pouted, turning to me, her book bag slung over her shoulder.

I looked away. Mitchie was one of my best friends, really. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I just didn't like who she was with. The host of the party. Shane. Yeah, I know, _total _girl code that you can't date an ex- unless the friend approves-, but the thing is, she didn't even know we dated. She came the year after, and… somehow, word never really got around to her. Who knows. It's like people are forbidden to speak of the break up.

"I won't know anyone there! Well, well enough to hang out with. Pleeease, Miles?" Mitchie begged.

I still avoided her eyes, zipping my book bag. Hey, I can brag in my mind if I want to, and I _am _the life of the party. I go- everyone goes. I don't- party lives on, just not as much as it would if I went. But it depends on who else is there, too. There are other life-givers. Like… Shane. When we were going out, there wasn't a doubt any party would be dull. We'd go to every single one, and it would be better than ever. Some people called it The Party Age. I called it love.

I am positive Shane and I had something… special. Better than anything I've had with anyone else. Maybe it was the way he made me have butterflies in my stomach, or how he could make me smile whenever. But all of that was over. And looks we share are either forced or… not nice. Except for when we snuck looks at each other. The looks that gave me hope. But no, I wasn't depending on those to give me hope anymore. I wasn't looking for hope at all, now. I was getting over him.

But, I guess the first step in getting over Shane Gray is to get used to seeing him with other girls, those girls including my best friend. I don't approve of their relationship. Not shocking, he's my ex, but that wasn't all- and no, it isn't because I'm still not over him-, it's because… well, you remember that quote in our breakup argument? The one used all over the world?

I do. I remember every horrible word. Well, once a cheater, always a cheater. I was scared. Not for me, but for Mitchie. She's my bestie, and I don't want to see her get hurt. The best I can do is wish that Shane has changed for their relationship. Because God knows he hasn't changed for any other girl. Oh, yeah, that's another thing he could be known for- being a cheater. Not that anyone calls him that to his face, of course, except me. And even though he's her new boy friend, I didn't trust him. Not one bit.

"Mitchie, you're… boy friend wouldn't leave you, anyway," I said, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder.

It hurt even to think about them dating and by the sympathetic looks I was getting from my other friends, they knew, too.

"Mileyyy!"

I sighed, and we all began to walk outside, "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

She squealed and hugged me before giggling and running off to Shane. He was standing with his friends and brother by a nice car that I suspected belonged to him. I saw Nate, Jake, Oliver, Jacob, and Lucas in the pile, too. I smiled and nodded at them, them returning the gesture. They're my friends, too. But… We've just grown apart by a centimeter ever since Shane and I broke up. We went out for a year, and it was enough time for him to become best friends with them- except for Nate and Jason, who are his brothers. Jason's in college.

They still hang out with the girls and I, but it's not the same. Now it's usually just Taylor, Alex, Mitchie, Lilly, and I. Mitchie went on, her mouth speaking words that we couldn't hear. Shane gave her a wobbly and uncomfortable smile when she reached him, and the girls and I all exchanged looks. When I'd looked back, they were already sucking face- Shane seemed satisfied with this. Shaking my head, I turned and started walking home.

--

"What do I wear?" Mitchie whined, looking through my closet as the girls and I all sat minding our own business.

Taylor was on my computer while eating a cup of ice cream, Alex was giggling on the phone with Nate in the corner of my room, Mitchie was straightening her hair and occasionally changing the song on my iPod which sat on its iPod speakers, Lilly was knocked out on my bed while holding Beary, and I was sitting on the floor, filing my toenails.

Yeah, can't you see why so many guys like us? I'm trusting you guys to catch my sarcasm when I say it, because you're going to have to do that a lot. "Guys!" Mitchie sighed loudly.

None of the other girls moved, but she scowled and snatched my nail filer, making me frown up at her. "Mitch, just wear… that, or something," I pointed mindlessly into my closet.

She gave me an incredulous look and took what I was pointing at, which was my Halloween costume from three years ago. A slice of cheese on a plate. I laughed, then smiled at her irritated expression, "Mitchie, calm down. Whatever you pick, you're going to look fine."

"No, Miley," she sighed helplessly, sitting beside me, "you don't understand! This is _Shane Gray_," she gushed, "the hottest boy at our school. I have to look good for him, or else he'll dump me! Ugh, you don't get it."

Oh, I don't? I may have dated that boy for only a year, but it was long enough to make him cry. Yeah, I've got connections. Or well, Nate and Jason. I was going to reply, "Well, whatever you wear, he won't care if he actually does like you" or something along the lines of "as long as it gives easy access, he'll be fine" but decided against it. I stood up and took out one of my favorite dresses.

"This was my favorite dress for a really long time. I wore it a lot a while ago, but if you're willing to take the risk of no one remembering it since it was long ago, you can wear it," I smiled a little, holding out the red dress.

Her jaw dropped, and she jumped up to look at. "Miley, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah… I know," I quietly replied, looking at the soft and smooth fabric, "I stopped wearing it, because I grew a little taller and figured it was a little too short for me. So-"

"I don't care if it's short. It'll look sexier," she giggled, "Thank you _so much_, Miley!"

After she'd gotten ready, the girls and I nodded and smiled as she spun. She wore more makeup than she usually did, and the dress seemed pretty short, but she insisted that it looked much better like this, so we didn't go against her. "What are you guys wearing?"

We all glanced at what each of us were wearing, then shrugged, "This?"

Mitchie looked at each of us, then stopped on me. "Okay, you guys are fine, but really, Miley?"

I blinked and looked down to my sweats, "What?" Okay, so I changed when I got home. No one would care!

"Show off that body of yours!" she laughed, looking into my closet and throwing clothes at me.

A plaid yellow and black skirt landed on my lap, along with a tight, gray v-neck. It wasn't too showy, but a little more than I usually wore. Not enough for me to argue against, though. Sighing, I rolled my eyes playfully and went to change. When I came out, Mitchie was straightening Taylor's hair, and Alex was waking up Lilly. Mitchie's eyes brightened when she looked at me, Taylor's hair finished.

"Okay, now I think we _all _look hot," she grinned, looking at each of us. "Miles, can I wear these shoes?" She asked, picking up a pair of red pumps.

I looked up from where I was putting my converse on over my knee socks and nodded, "Sure, Mitch. Shane's going to be delighted when he sees you."

She laughed, and we all exited my room, "Time to party!"

--

As we entered the house, I forgot how much I loved high school parties. I mean, of course there's the disgusting smell at certain spots, but hey, that's high school! When we walked in, many eyes turned toward us and cheers erupted. "I love being popular," Mitchie whispered to me, making me laugh and roll my eyes.

We went to go down the stairs, where the music wasn't as loud and where most of the people we were around hung out. When we entered, familiar faces filled the room and smiled.

"Hey!" Jason grinned from the couch.

I'd forgotten how the Gray's house was. It'd been a long time since I've been here and nothing had changed. "Shaney!" Mitchie squealed, running to where Shane sat against the wall, playing cards with the guys and some girls.

He looked up and smiled at her. But I also noticed his eyes flicker to me, before darting right back to Mitchie. "Mitch," he muttered, then kissed her harshly.

My friends and I shared a disgusted look before splitting to do separate things. "Looking sexy, Miles," Lucas joked as I sat between him and Nate in the circle.

"You're hilarious," I stuck my tongue out at him, making him kiss my cheek.

"I am," he grinned.

We weren't going out. I wasn't going out with anyone, actually. My friends and I were just close. Even if the break up did separate us some.

"Hey, Miles," Nate smiled, then turned to Alex who squeezed in on the other side of him.

I returned his smile and laid my legs on his crossed legs, my feet on Alex, and leaned against Lucas. "Poker, eh?" Alex and Nate didn't mind. They just went about, flirting.

"I'm winning," Lucas bragged.

"Really?"

"Nah."

I laughed and everyone turned their attention to Shane- Mitchie sitting in his lap. PDA, much? "Alright, back to the game," Shane chuckled, "um, fold."

"Wimp," I coughed, making him glare at me, everyone awkwardly laughing.

It finally got to Lucas' turn, everyone else folding, calling, or raising. "F-"

"Don't fold, Idiot," I nudged him.

"Why not?" he stopped, looking at me in confusion.

"Look at your cards!"

He squinted at his cards, trying to see what I did. I sighed and rolled my eyes teasingly, pointing out his straight with my finger.

"Oh, I saw that."

I laughed, "Yeah, of course."

"I did!"

"Just call or raise," I teased.

"What if I don't want to?" He playfully flirted, getting into my face.

"Looks like you're going to lose," I playfully flirted back, making the space between us smaller.

"Well, if I call and lose, what do I get?" he smirked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shane.

"Let the man do what he wants, Stewart," Shane growled.

"Jealous, much?" I turned from Lucas to shoot a mocking pout at Shane.

He rolled his eyes, "Funny. You always did control your boys."

Many people quietly gasped, but I gave him a skeptical look, "Oh, did I, Shane?"

"Yeah! Why do you think I broke up with you?!"

I almost laughed. Hard. Okay, I was almost in hysterics. Ookay, I _was _in hysterics. "Are you joking?"

He averted his eyes, "Okay, so maybe it didn't exactly go down like tha-"

"Yeah, not _exactly_," I let out an incredulous laugh, "you weren't _exactly _cheating on me. I didn't _exactly _find you practically having sex with another girl."

He didn't say anything, and the room was dead silent. Talk about vibe being brought down. But suddenly, one of the least expected things happened.

"He wouldn't do that."

Everyone's head shot to where Mitchie sat on an angry Shane's lap. Her quiet, but cold voice echoed in our ears. Even Shane seemed surprised. "What?" I breathed.

Was this really happening? Mitchie…? C'mon… She… What? My thoughts were a jumble, and I couldn't even take in what was going on. Mitchie shook her head and glared at me, "You've said enough lies."

Are you kidding me? Really? Are you serious? I could've sworn I was going insane. "Mitch, you can't be serious!" Everyone was baffled, especially me.

"Miley, I knew all along- all from the time I told you Shane and I were going out that you were jealous. You wanted him _so bad_, huh? I saw your eyes lingering on him whenever we passed him. You'd try and distract yourself with other boys, making them want you and all. But those boys just don't matter, Miley," an evil smile made its way to her face- a look I never saw her give, "Because you know why? You don't have Shane. Nope. I do. Because it's obvious that Shane would _never _give a slut like you a chance," she spat.

"So stop trying to fool everyone with your stupid little lies, because they're not going to take you anywhere. Especially into Shane's pants."

I blinked at the last comment. I would've laughed. You know, if this wasn't _Mitchie_, one of my _best friends_, insulting me. Did she really just say all that? Wha- innocent, little Mitchie? I was completely shocked. And incredibly hurt. Everyone's eyes were about the size of dinner plates. The music down here had stopped, and no one moved or spoke. They just stared at Mitchie and I.

After a few minutes, I managed to compose myself and was about to speak, when Taylor jumped on her. Everyone backed up in surprise as Lilly and Alex joined in the fight as well. What is going on? Confused and not knowing what to think, I just left the room. What the hell has my life become? Some drama T.V. show?

--

I sat on the back porch steps silently, my body hung over so that I could draw pictures in the sand. I then heard footsteps and looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to bother me.

"Oh, it's you," I muttered, looking back down after Shane sat by me.

"What's up?"

I turned and glared at him, "You can't just sit by me and act like nothing happened, Gray. Especially when so much more than drama happened in there."

He looked down for a second, then back at me, "Well, what else happened in there?"

I squirmed in my seat. "I don't know… um, lots and lots of drama? Look, I don't plan out my speeches, okay?" I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I'm one of those people in stories where they are secretly deep and actually have a way with words. I wish. It would totally make my life story so much better. But no, I'm just a normal, stupidly average human like you," I paused, then fixed myself, "Or well, like you used to be," I paused again, "If you ever were," another pause, "Which you probably weren't, since-"

"Okay, I get it," he chuckled, making me shut up in embarrassment. He smiled the smile I used to love and looked at me through his hair- another thing I used to love when he did. It just made him look cute. Ugh, too bad he's a no-good, lying, cheating- "Gah, I miss your cute and stupid rambles."

I blushed and looked away from his piercing brown eyes. I was a sucker for brown eyes, you probably know. _And I miss _us, I thought, before wincing at the thought of me thinking that. … Didn't I clarify I was over this boy? I mean, _am _over this boy?

"So how's life been treating you?" he conversationally questioned, looking straight ahead at the lake, like I was.

"Perfect. Getting in harsh fights with my former best friends? Just perfect," I sarcastically answered, shooting him a look.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," he bashfully replied. When I didn't respond, he added, "Yeah, I know, I _did _start it."

"So you can still read my mind, huh?" I softly giggled, putting my legs on my step and pushing them against my chest, laying my chin on my knees.

He chuckled and leaned back onto the step above us, running his hand through his hair- another move that made me go crazy, "Guess so."

He glanced at me, and after a while I could feel his stare intensify. I awkwardly turned from the sparkling sky to look at Shane, puzzled, "What?"

Shane smiled a little and looked down, then into my eyes. "Remember when I said I missed your cute and stupid rambles?"

I blushed a little and broke eye contact for a second, "Yeah, why?"

"It's true," a little grin played on his lips at my increasing blush, "and I miss us…, too."

"So you _can _still read my mind!" I exclaimed.

He laughed for a second, and I blushed again, "What?!"

"I said 'too' as in adding to missing your rambles as well. I didn't know _you _missed us, _too_," he teasingly said, making my face turn hotter than it had ever turned that night, "so you do…?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously and was caught off guard when he spoke again. "And remember when you said that more than drama occurred in there?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well, you were right," he smiled sweetly, scooting closer to me unnoticeably.

"What?" I nervously bit my lip.

"It opened my eyes, Miles. I still love you." And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

It was perfect. It was love. The feelings were back. And so was he. And even though it felt so right, I knew it wasn't. And even though that's hardly ever stopped me before, I pulled away abruptly.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"Aren't you still going out with-"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, some amusement and some agitation in his voice, "Oh, c'mon, Miley. Reall-"

"No, Shane!" I can't believe this is happening. What?! "Shane, I was once- or well, many times, actually- I've been on the receiving end of this line many times, and it is not fun at all," I stood, glaring down at him. "Even if I could be getting back at Mitchie, I'm not that bad of a person. I know how it feels, and I don't think anyone needs to be feeling _that _much pain in _any _lifetime."

I didn't even realize all the people standing at the windows and door watching at us. All I knew was that Shane was trying to get me to help him cheat. What the hell is wrong with this boy?! "Miley, just-"

"I can't believe you'd do this!" I interrupted again. "You really are still a jerk, aren't you? And this question has been on my mind ever since that day I saw you in the bedroom with that blond. What's harder? Sneaking around behind a girl's back and soon smashing her heart, or just breaking her heart quick and easy?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at me. I shook my head and looked away, "Fuck you, Shane Gray."

And with that, I entered the house, pushing past all strangers and friends, their faces shocked. And once I closed the door, I felt much better. Guess the saying is right.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater," I murmured under my breath, a smile crawling onto my lips, "Good bye, Shane Gray."

--

**Did you liiike it? :) I mean, it wasn't exactly an "aww!" it was more of a "Ohohoho WHAT" story, you know? (lol) but it's okay. I remember while writing this (I remember some of the most unneeded information sometimes) I was like "okay, so later on, Mitchie's going to re-become friends with Miley, and be like i'm real sorry. I was just kind of jealous of you since we met. yadda yadda something about how her life kind of sucked at her old school, but she hope and did become popular at her new one and stuff". Which reminds me, I wanted to make this into a two or three shot! (SOmething i want to do with most of my one-shots, but that just makes me.. not finish it and it just sits there. Like this. *points at rock*) I'm real sorry that I keep getting off track. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm starting to wonder if i have ADD. Oh, gosh. (HAH! I just caught myself from getting off track! I was about to talk about my friend, who apparently has ADD according to some of his friends. Cause they were joking and being like "Aw, did you forget to take your medicene?" and my other friends was like "what for?" and the friend from before was like "isnt it obvious? he has add"**

**I just got off track again, didn't I? I'm so close to deleting all that because of my embarrassment. lol not exactly embarrassment, more like "that's awkwarD". But I won't, because for some reason, it makes me feel un-true to you all, my readers. LOL. Un-true. Haha. Like Shane. In this story. hehe. Anyway, these people are at my house. I'm a real Itchbay (LOL Pig latin!) at my house, I'm not afraid to admit. I mean, it really depends who's there. But yeah. ... I don't want them here. I should reeeally be working on a project. OH! I HAD NO SCHOOL TODAY! YESS. But aanyway (i say that a lot now, don't i?) I should really, really, really work on it. 1. I have that "omg i need to do my homework"sunday feeling. 2. It's due wednesday and i won't have any time to do it tomorrow, for sure. and 3. I just should. I have an almost-bad grade in that class.**

**OH! For TCBU, do you guys remember those story previews i put at the bottom? Haha! Well, I've been working some on the dancing one. You know. The one where Demi's like "It's okay, Miley. Denial is the first step." Yeah, and ... I actually have nothing to say. I HAD something to say. But I totally forgot. OH! what I was planning on saying, didn't even have to do with that, so I'm not sure why I brought it up. But anyway, what it's ACTUALLY about is... _American Idol: The Golden Age_! If you have me on that Author Alert thing, then it was a story trailer i put up a while ago. For those who know and care, American Idol is back on! And it really got my inspiration for that story going, since, well yeah, it's on. BUT, I'm resisting from writing it. Sigh. Even though I got good feedback from it... I MUST RESIST. (Holy Crap my stomach hurts)**

**But I do want to get started on that story. Along with many others. So I won't. Not until I finish much more of some stories i have going right now. But I like the concept of the story :) It's, of course, Shiley. You should know, because 1. (I've been doing this counting thing lately a lot too) I'm me. 2. It says so. and 3. It says so. lol. I do realize 2 and 3 are the same thing. Did you? Alright, so my stomach is hurting like CRAP (get it? crap? stomach? poo? ahaha! ...you didn't think that was funny. :() so i must go. I don't care if those people are out there or not! GOSH! They need to leave. lol. Sorry for my mean-ness. ... Okay, I'm really going to go now.**


End file.
